The Beginning of the End
"The Beginning of the End" is the first episode of the third season. It aired January 1, 2013. Synopsis Abby is disappointed with the girls for skipping dance class; Abby holds an open audition hoping to replace Brooke and Paige; Abby welcomes Ally Serigne as a new dancer; Chloe and Maddie compete against each other; Mackenzie has a hair-mishap during her dance; Cathy discusses creating an all-boy team. Competition Attended In10sity Dance in Denver, Colorado,https://twitter.com/ALDC_official/status/257159310633742336 October 13-14, 2012http://forums.dancemom.com/post/Dance-Moms-on-the-Road-w-In10sity-Dance-6046618 Weekly Dances Summary The Moms and girls reunite after their long dance break. Melissa realizes that Kelly is not there. Abby takes two parts of the pyramid off and throws them in the trash (Brooke and Paige). She tells them she would be doing no pyramid and was angry at the people who weren't there. Abby is also mad at those who were there because they didn't show up for the guest choreographers while Abby was off filming Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. She then rips the rest of the pyramid down (Maddie, Mackenzie, Chloe, Nia and Kendall). She tells them they will be going to Denver, Colorado and that she was replacing Brooke and Paige by holding an audition. Abby explains the group dance and how the girls were affected because Brooke and Paige weren't there. She rehearses the dance and says it was about an angel being torn apart by demons, and that she wanted to let them out, but wanted to keep them a secret from everyone. Jill tells the moms that Kendall was the only one who had never been at the top of the pyramid. Auditions are held and Jill is nervous. During the auditions, Leslie and Diane begin arguing. Holly feels that with all of the talent, Abby could make another team. At Kelly's house, Brooke explains that Kelly pulled them out of dance because of Abby being mean to Paige, and because Kelly and Abby weren't on good terms. Brooke isn't sure if she wanted to dance anymore, and Paige wants to do more modeling. Abby tells Jill that Kendall would have a solo. Jill asks Abby about who was chosen, but Abby refuses to tell. She also says that it would have been easier to make a new cast. Abby rehearses Kendall's solo and soon Kendall is up in the viewing with her mom, crying because Abby yelled at her. Jill talks to Abby about Kendall and tells her they can't compete. Holly fears what they have to deal with the rest of the season because of Abby's inflated ego. Abby was originally going to replace both Brooke and Paige, but decides on one dancer. In Ohio, Cathy and Vivi-Anne are enjoying ice cream. Cathy reveals that Justice's mom didn't want to come back and the Candy Apple's team kind of blew up. Cathy asks Vivi if Vivi would be upset if Cathy made a new team and she wasn't on it, and Vivi tells her no. Cathy thinks about doing an all boys team. Two days before the competition, Abby tells Ally that Ally is now the lead of the group dance. She says it was because Ally was the tallest member of the group. Melissa and Holly meet Shelly, Ally's mother. Holly realizes that Ally is doing Chloe's part in the group dance. Christi soon comes into the viewing room and asks why Ally was doing Chloe's part. Abby gives Chloe a solo and tells her she had two days to perfect it. Abby also gives Maddie a solo because she had the best attendance during the break. One day before the competition, Abby rehearses Mackenzie's solo. Mackenzie says the choreography was hard and made her nervous. Abby tells the girls that she doesn't think they are on the level they were on back when they won nationals. She tells them if they don't do well, she will get rid of the group dance and give it to Ally as a solo. Holly realizes that if Nia is not in the group dance, she would be the only dancer on the team without a solo, so she asks Abby if Nia is in the dance because she doesn't want to go all the way to Denver if Nia isn't going to dance at all. Abby and Shelly go to a bakery so Abby can get to know Shelly better. At the competition, Mackenzie is nervous she is going to forget the dance. Holly asks about the group number, which Abby says she didn't even think about. Christi misses Kelly. Shelly converses with the moms about Kelly choosing not to be there. Christi and Jill argue with Shelly about her silence when Abby threatened to make the group dance a solo. Shelly leaves and talks to Abby, asking if they were doing the group. Maddie and Chloe perform their solos. Chloe admits she forgot some steps during her dance, but thought she did pretty well. Mark, Abby's high school friend, surprises Abby with a visit while she is running Kendall's dance. Abby leaves with Mark, Shelly, and Ally. Christi tells them that Mark did date Kelly even though he said he hadn't. Kendall performs her solo. Ally confesses that she's scared because of the pressure that was put on her, and the group performs "Angels and Demons." Maddie, Kendall and Chloe pray for Mackenzie so she won't forget her dance and she goes out to perform it. One of Mackenzie's hair bows fall off and she forgets part of her dance, but keeps going. Maddie comforts her, but Mackenzie believes Abby won't let her go on another trip. At the awards, Maddie and Mackenzie both win first and one hundred dollars for their solos. Chloe gets second, right behind Maddie. Jill is okay with Kendall getting fifth, but wishes she had gotten higher. Abby says that Chloe let Maddie get to the top because she didn't come to practice over the break. The group dance wins first. In the dressing room, Christi and Abby argue. Abby congratulates the girls and leaves to have dinner with Mark. Trivia *This episode is broadcast in both the original 90-minute and the shorter 60-minute edited formats. *Ava Cotahttp://michigangalaxy.com/miss-pre-teen-michigan-galaxy of Michigan was the last ALDC candidate dismissed before accepting Ally Serigne. Ava would later attend the competitions filmed in Rotten to the Core and Watch Your Back, Mack. *Music from "Avalanche" can be heard when the audition is first shown. *The group dance is listed as contemporary and lyrical. *Sophia Lucia can be seen performing a dance at the competition. *Along with winning first place for their solos, Maddie and Mackenzie earned a scholarship to The In10sive and $100. *This episode is the first episode, besides the specials, that doesn't feature a pyramid. *This is the first, first episode of the seasons that the group dance has not been jazz Picture Gallery To view the photo gallery for "The Beginning of the End," [[The Beginning of the End/Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Maddie Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:No Trios Category:No Duets Category:In10sity Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Kendall Solos Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Denver Category:Colorado Category:October Competition Category:Contemporary Category:Jazz Category:Acro Category:Lyrical Category:1st Place Wins Category:5th Place Wins Category:2nd Place Wins